H and R's First Date
by twoplustwo
Summary: REQUESTED Hiccup and Rapunzel's first ever going out together in a romancey sort of way. Older Hiccup x Rapunzel.


I got a package today. I found it outside my window ledge while I was doing the usual chores in the morning, wrapped in careful, thin leather held together by a worn string of rope. Underneath, was written in charcoal the initial H. There could only be one person, of course. Quickly, I took it to my arms and placed it on the dining table, where Pascal slept in a basket of eggs. Ever since I've gotten out of the tower, and away from 'mother', the person whom this package I believe was from, have given me refuge by offering a cottage in a little island called Berk. Home to vikings, and dragons alike. In saying that, I've only been staying here for a few days so I'm still adjusting.

The package was large, and the contents inside felt soft and squishy against my hand. I'd guess it was a pillow, but why would he give me a pillow the morning before our first date? Our first date. I still get fluttery when I think about it. Whatever this package is, I just know it'd be a really romantic thing. Maybe, a necklace wrapped in layers and layers of cloth, carving out our initials in a heart pierced by cupid's arrow. _R&H forever. _Or _forever _yours. Or something really sweet and more romantic, okay I can't wait I have to open this! It took a while to tear apart the rope, but after strategic teeth gnawing and knife slashing, I'd finally manage to unravel the package inside without tearing it, or hacking it to pieces. The leather pieces slid away, and out unraveled a brown, mottled carpet thing. It had a strong, strange musky smell, like beer pong crossed with wet dog. The thing was massive, I stretched it out, and I'd guess it was about 5 foot tall. This was definitely not something delicate, sweet or romantic. The stench from the fur was getting so intense, I had the urge to just dump it in soapy water laced with lavender scent, and leave it there for two weeks at most. Why would he give me this? Maybe as a multipurpose kitchen rag and carpet or something? But it stinks way too much to be a carpet.

Suddenly, I hear someone knocking on my door. 'Who is it?' I asked, plomping the fur across the dining table.

'Guess who.' Replied the mocking voice from behind the door. I felt that surge of giddiness rising up in my stomach. I open the door, and find his freckled face grinning back at me. I smile instantly.

'Oh, if it isn't mysterious Mr. H.'

'Good morning, madame.' He bowed, I curtsied in reply, motioning him to come in. He saw the fur sprawled across the dining table.

'You opened it' Hiccup raised an eyebrow, walking across the lounge. 'What did you think? I got it from- well, that's not important. I tried to find one that'd suit you and I saw it, and I thought it was perfect- for you- and our date. So, uhh, what'd you think?'

His eyes were bright and expectant. Was I suppose to wear the fur? I felt a little bit of me die inside.

'It's definitely something.' I try. He looked at me skeptically. I try again, smiling wider, 'I love the colour! And the texture! Like wow, that's really sweet of you Hiccup. A fur thing is just what I need. I've seen everyone wearing it and I've gotta say, been wanting one of those ever since I came here.'

'Great. So you like it?'

'It's perfect.' I tiptoe and kiss him on the cheek. All the while dying inside because I hate lying to him, cause he can usually tell if I was, and if he can't it feels worse.

He blushes slightly, tousling the back of his hair. 'Welcome. Anyway, meet me at the top of the hill tonight. Make sure the bring the fur coat. Oh, and can you try it on real quick. I just want to make sure it fits.'

'Uh.. now?' I glance at the fur, biting the side of my lip.

'Yeah. Unless theres something wrong with it.. is there?'

I shook my head, grabbing the fur coat and wrapping it around me. The stench of body odour around my shoulders was so strong it was hard to see past the fumes. I dwelled in the fact that it was soft and warm against my skin, and forgot the smell that I know will stick to my hair for weeks. The fur was so thick and long, I'd almost disappeared underneath it. I gave him a twirl. 'How does it look?'

Hiccup replied, '..Great! Anyway, gotta go. See you soon.' He pecks my forehead, before dashing out the door. I see Toothless waiting as he hops on and speeds off into the sky.

Pascal squeaked from across the dining table. I didn't know he'd been thinks its awful and that I should burn the fur while I can.

'Oh Pascal, you know I can't do that. It's our first date gift. Course I kind of expected something a little bit more... romantic. But, this is really... practical. And that's good because he's actually concerned about my wellbeing.'

He replies that Hiccup is a useless twat and that I should dump him while I can.

'Pascal! Come on. He' not that bad. I guess Vikings just express their love way differently than I'd read in books thats all.' I sniff the fur, snorting in disgust. 'And their sense of smell is way off.'

I guess you shouldn't expect much from your date then, he replies, hours of preparation gone to waste. Pascal crawls off to find himself breakfast.

It's true that I did stay up till 5 in the morning, looking for the perfect outfit to wear. And brushing my hair till it's fine gold, and rolling around, jumping and twirling all excited, anxious and nervous at the same time. And sure, I cleaned up my house, freshened the flower, cleaned up the pots, mopped the floor, and repainted the walls just to make time pass and make the date come sooner. But Hiccup did the same too, I know. Just in his own Viking version. Which, I'd guess, would be more practical. Less emotions. And that's how our first date's going to be as well. I look at the fur coat around my shoulders. His first gift to me. Ever. Sigh.

Night came all too soon. I wrapped the fur coat around me tighter. Who knew it can get so cold out here so suddenly. I'm only glad that our date's not in the woods, or someone might mistake me for a bear with the size of this coat.

The hill was fairly deserted from the rest of the town, hidden by mountain rocks with a sheer cliff drop a hundred feet off the raging ocean. The sky above in blue twilight dusk, and behind me, glimmering lights from inside the rickety village huts of Berk. There was the smell of salt from the sea below, and the cool ocean air whistling against my ears. Chill clipped at my nose. I hugged the coat closer.

'Hiccup?' I looked around. He's not late is he?

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spin around, and there was Hiccup, smiling back at me. His usual freckly grin, so contagious. I feel myself smile in return.

'You are late mister.'

'I am very sorry for the temporary delay,' He raised a basket from behind his back, 'But I have brought us snacks for consolation.'

It was grapes and strawberries. Our favourites.

We laid down on our backs, watching the sky. I grabbed a few grapes.

'So what are we waiting for?' I ask.

'Nothing. Just looking. Look, there.'

One star, the brightest star, shone out from the glassy blue sky. Followed by another one. As the night grew darker, the air grew chillier. I felt the frost nipping at my toes, and tucked them inside the big brown coat fur.

'I-it's c-cold' I squeeze myself closer in the fur.

'Yeah it gets really cold at night out. That's why I bought you the coat. It might not look it, but I have thick skin. I'm used to freezing, but you wouldn't be. And I know it's not anything romantic you'd expect, and it smells funny. So if you're disappointed with me, then hit me. I can bear it. Probably.'

'No, I'm not. I love it.' Vikings, how practical, I smile to myself.

He grinned, pointing upwards. 'Look all the stars are out. I call that one the night fury 'cause if you connect the dots its shaped kind of like Toothless.'

I follow his fingers, and imagined a Toothless dragon shape formed by the stars.

'Yeah, it does. Then that one's name will be Pascal because if you connect it, it's swirly like his tail.'

I hear the rustle across the grass.

'You know, I have a weird gut feeling Pascal doesn't like me.'

I feel his fingertips tracing around my palm.

'He doesn't, he thinks you're a psycho no good boy.'

I search the places in between his fingers.

'What? Where did he get that from? In my defense, I'm the most sane person in Berk.'

My fingers lace themselves with his.

'Uh huh. Right. Tell me, is it your voice I hear cooing Toothless at 3 in the morning, singing him lullabies like _Dragon I Love You, Go To Sleep_?'

'W-what- He needs his sleeping song okay. It's normal.'

I laugh. The stars twinkle above us, infinite, endless and bright as we'd felt this night would be. And right now, in this moment, it is.


End file.
